Kyashi Yamamura
"Restlessness in the shadows." - Achrones150 Kyashi Yamamura is a fanon character of the Bleach series. She was the 3rd Heiress to the throne of the Yamamura family, the 1st being her older sister Sachi Yamamura and the second being her other older sister Suki Yamamura. Appearance Kyashi's appearance is that of a young woman, with blue-green eyes and long blonde hair. She wears a thin blue vest, with a black and sleeveless undershirt. Her arms sport gray "rings", with gloves on each hand. Around her waist is a skirt-like cloth, and underneath are gray shorts. Around her right knee is a thick piece of cloth, and her left thigh is wrapped in bandages. The same wrapping around her right knee is also around her left ankle. Personality Commonly, Kyashi acts in a kind, mirthful, respective, and polite manner, seeming to know exactly what words needed in order to remain on one's good side. People often see her as "cute" or "charming", much to her annoyance. Like her sister, she is very protective of what she values, and will risk her own life to defend whatever's at risk, including her comrades. However, she does not take lightly to insults, and will even resort to violence if provoked too much. She is one to hold a long resentment or grudge for who she considers unforgivable enemies, such as her sister. Mitsuki has even thought of Kyashi as an opposite of her sister, comparing their personalities to one another. This "polar opposite" concept can be easily shown in the attitudes both sisters express in combat. Unlike her sister, who remains calm and collected, Kyashi fights in an aggressive and instinctive manner, often throwing away strategy and tactics for bloodlust and a fanatical love of combat. She can get easily frustrated when she fails to overpower her enemy, which stems from a possible inferiority complex due to the jealousy she feels towards her sister. However, despite her seemingly maniacal nature in combat, she is also very insightful and observant, taking steps to counter her opponent's attacks. Later on in the Ryuka Injiki Arc, a mentor-like side of Kyashi is shown, particularly when she is with her 'student' Midoriko Kurosaki. As Midoriko's hunger for power increased, Kyashi took it upon herself to test if she was worthy of wielding it. In their recent battle, she allowed Midoriko to kill her as an obstacle for obtaining such power, in order to force her to discard morality and humanity for it. She was disappointed at the fact that Midoriko regretted it afterwards. History Five years after her elder sibling's birth, Kyashi herself was born. Most of her life, although normal, had been spent in the shadow of Sachi. Due to her well-developing intelligence, a seemingly natural talent in fighting abilities, and the simple fact of her position as heiress to the throne, made Sachi a valuable asset to the family. As such, she was the more relied on and appraised by both Tora and Mitsuki. This resulted in failure to recognize Kyashi's own development, as well as a growing resentment of Sachi. In contrast, she was unaware that Sachi envied Kyashi for the simple reason that she gained less attention than herself. It seemed that only Suki was the only one who seemed to pay attention, and that kept her from growing a complete loathing of Sachi. It was finally, at the time of a sparring match between the two sisters, that Kyashi's resentment turned to a bitter hatred. Due to verbal provocation by Sachi, Kyashi became enraged, attacked her with the intent to kill. Just as she was about to land a killing blow on the elder sister, however, her parents and sister intervened at the last second, sparing Sachi's life from being extinguished. However, this latest event sprouted the plants of a bitter rivalry, which would remain between the two sisters. Despite its mostly discreet nature from then on, what happened in the spar did not pass by either Tora or Mitsuki. In order to resolve the sisters' debut, Tora agreed to help train Kyashi in the similar art that he had trained Sachi, in the utilization of her own Zanpakuto. This time, Kyashi was able to show herself as a genius in her own right, mastering the techniques easily with the aid of close observation and analyzation. Ever since then, she has continued to excel herself under the tutelage under her own father, while Mitsuki herself trained Sachi seperately, in order to pacify the rivalry between them. All the meanwhile, Suki grew closer to Kyashi than Sachi, and as a result, she could never completely carry a killing hatred of Sachi, although she threatened many times that she wished to. Synopsis *Friendly Spar: Akiko vs Kyashi *The Other Side: Ahatake vs Sachi *Fight Me Onee-san! Midoriko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Yamamura *The Blackened Ash: Kyashi vs Midoriko *A Shadow And Its Companion: Kyashi vs Suki *Darkness to Darkness: Kyashi Yamamura vs Midoriko Kurosaki *True Feelings: Aftermath (mentioned in) *Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki (corpse appeared in) Powers & Abilities While not being as powerful as her older sister or her parents, Kyashi is still a formidable opponent in her own right. Taking to the skill style of her father, she proves to be more aggressive in combat, and her brutality can overwhelm stronger opponents, if at least for a moment. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of Kyashi's most fearsome traits his her masterful style in swordsmanship. A common trait that she shares with Sachi is that she prefers offensive attacks more than defense, but her brutish and relentless style of attacking allows her to continuously overwhelm her enemies during points of battle. In her first fight with Akiko Amaya, she was able to keep her opponent on the defensive most of the battle, even when Akiko unleashed Shikai.Friendly Spar: Akiko vs Kyashi Enhanced Durability: As a Plus, Kyashi's durability is quite immense. Similar to the nature of a berserker, she is able to ignore most of the wounds inflicted on her person and keep fighting effectively, even so far as to ignore multiple slash wounds, when many others would be killed at that point. Enhanced Strength: Coupled with her sword style and durability in combat, Kyashi also has a large degree of strength to back up her sword attacks. This produces insane cutting strength, resulting in cutting through nearly anything, including statistically weaker Zanpakuto's and Hierro. She was able to forcefully dispell a point-blank Cero in her recent battle with Midoriko Kurosaki with her bare hands, although it took effort on her part.Darkness to Darkness: Kyashi Yamamura vs Midoriko Kurosaki Immense Spiritual Power: A possible reason of her durability, Kyashi has an incredible ammount of reiatsu, which in turn increases her stamina. Not only can she withstand multiple heavy injuries to her person, but she is able to keep fighting for a long period of time, thus giving her the advantage of stamina over her opponent. Flash Steps Expert: Although it is currently unknown how skilled she is, but Kyashi is capable of using Flash Step proficiently. Perceptive Combatant: Although she often tosses aside strategy and tactics for the style of a berserker, Kyashi is capable of showing analyzation and perceptiveness of her opponent's movements and actions, and when given enough time, can think of ways to counter them. Zanpakuto Kuroneko (lit. meaning "Black Cat"): a greatsword with a wicked blade, the inward part of it having a pointed part in the middle. The hilt and guard have the appearance of a more ancient sword, other than a regular katana like most Zanpakuto. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command ""Fall upon my enemy and drown your teeth". :Shikai Special Ability: The sword transforms from the type of a greatsword to a wakizashi-like weapon. When she unleashes an attack with it, it uses the power of five slashes instead of one, similar to how a cat claws its prey. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *Kyashi's official theme song is Unbreakable by Fireflight. *Statistically, Kyashi is the weakest of all my characters. Quotes *(To Midoriko) "I've been ready. I want you to make me feel that fear.... that fear of being on the verge of death! I want to know what it's like to kiss Lucifer himself!" References